1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention relates to apparatuses that conveniently store an accumulation of small items.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
In many environments, a mass of different small parts are accumulated. For example, within machine shops, auto repair shops and other similar types of businesses there are utilized different sizes of nuts, bolts, screws and other similar types of fasteners. It is common for these articles to be stored in a single container such as an empty coffee can, paint bucket or other similar type of container. The different sizes or different types of articles are not divided and separated from one another. Therefore, when an individual wishes to obtain a particular size or particular type of part, it is necessary for that individual to rummage through the entire accumulation of parts and hoping to find the particular desired part.
Common types of containers that are utilized for this purpose are coffee cans and five gallon paint buckets. The use of such containers for this purpose is common since once the coffee can and the paint bucket have been utilized for their originally intended purpose, such can be utilized for this secondary purpose. However, there is a need to construct a device that facilitates the storage of small articles that permit the small articles to be segregated into different sizes or types and also possibly this device to be usable in conjunction with the coffee can or the paint bucket or other similar type of container.